Speed Demons
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Claire Anderson is new in Los Angeles. What happens when she gets involved with the Toretto's team, but her old team comes back for her and finds that she had a new life without them?
1. Running Into A New Friend

A/N: Hey people! Here is my 3rd fan fiction story so far... All I can say is that I hope that you like it! Just to let you know this chapter is a little short, and a little boring, but it WILL get better! I PROMISE! LOL! Well here ya go... Enjoy!  
  
17-year old Claire Anderson pulled her 1998 sliver Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX into the Shell gas station, and noticed a guy about her age, maybe a little older, was getting out of his white, and blue Jetta, and getting some gas too. The guy noticed Claire and started a conversation with her, seeing how they both had the same interest obviously... Cars.  
  
"You like cars?" The guy asked opening the gas cap to his car.  
  
"Yeah you too?" Claire asked leaning back on the slide of her car as the gas was filling up.  
  
"Yeah." He said also waiting for the gas to fill up on his car. "You race?"  
  
"Maybe." She said smiling.  
  
"Maybe?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yeah maybe." She laughed. "What about you? You race?"  
  
"Yeah I do." He said.  
  
"That's cool. I do too actually." She said. "I'm Claire Anderson." She said reaching out her hand.  
  
"Jesse Monroe." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." Claire said. As Claire and Jesse were talking, another man came out of the gas station headed towards the two.  
  
"Yo Jesse you ready?" The man asked. "Who is your friend?" He said looking at Claire.  
  
"Oh. Vince, this is Claire. Claire, this is Vince." Jesse said introducing the two.  
  
"Hello." Claire said trying to make a good impression.  
  
"Hi... Hey Jess, Dom is waiting we gotta go." Vince said getting into the car. Jesse didn't want to leave just let, he wanted to ask Claire for her phone number or address, or anything to keep in touch with her, but he didn't ask quick enough.  
  
"Well Jesse, it was nice meeting you. Vince, nice meeting you too... Maybe I'll see you around." Claire said taking her credit card out of the machine, getting into her car, and driving away.  
  
"Jess. Lets go." Vince said to Jesse who was staring blankly at the spot where Claire had just been. "JESSE!" Vince said again only louder.  
  
"Huh?" He said breaking out of the gaze.  
  
"Lets go. Dom's waiting at the store for us." Vince told him. Jesse didn't say anything. He just got in the car, and tried to keep his mind off Claire... But it wasn't that easy.  
  
A/N: Well, there is the first chapter of my *NEW* "The Fast and the Furious" fic. I hope that you like it! Trust me, more stuff is going to be up soon! I promise... Well, I'll post more soon! And BTW (by the way) for all of you who know about the situation and me being grounded from the computer, that still is going on, but I'm planning to tell my mom I got history homework to do tonight (which I do) but instead of doing that I'm going to write the chapters for my new stories, and a new one that I haven't even posted yet, but will be posted tonight K? Well enjoy! And look for some new stories from me tonight! Bye guys! 


	2. A Way To Find Claire

A/N: Hey people! Here is your next chapter… Enjoy!  
  
"Jess, what is with you man?" Dom asked noticed how Jesse what staring out into space.  
  
"Huh?" Jesse said not realizing that Dom was talking to him.  
  
"What is with you? You don't look too good. You feeling okay?" Dom asked giving Jesse a weird look like he was up to something.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Jesse said returning to his thoughts.  
  
"Has he been like this all day?" Dom asked Vince who was taking a sip of his Corona.  
  
"Yeah. Ever since he missed a chance of getting some chic's phone number." Vince laughed. Dom then understood what was going on.  
  
"Ohhhh. So that's what this is about huh?" Dom laughed looking at Jesse who had another blank expression on staring at his Corona bottle.  
  
"What?" Jesse said noticing that Dom and Vince were laughing.  
  
"You missed the opportunity to get a number?" Dom said trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said looking very depressed.  
  
"Did you at least get her name?" Dom asked already knowing a way that he could get in touch with her if he at least knew her name.  
  
"Claire Anderson." He said remember what she had said earlier.  
  
"Well there you go." Dom said.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked confused as his ADD kicked in.  
  
"You can find her on the computer." Dom told him. "You know, like the way you found out who Brian was."  
  
"But how would I…." Jesse said as the ADD was still going. "Ohhhhhh!" Jesse said realizing what he could do. "Thanks man!" Jesse said running from the garage to his computer in the office.  
  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't write more… I gotta lot more updates on the other stories I gotta do. I'll be updating every story I have all night tonight, so be on the look out for *ALL NEW* chapters on every one of my stories! I hope you like them! Bye! 


	3. Claire At Toretto's

A/N: Hey people... Enjoy your chapter even though its really short.. But don't worry, more is on the way soon.. I'm almost done typing it!  
  
"Yo Dom. Go get Jesse!" Vince yelled to Dom as Jesse ran out of the garage and into the office.  
  
"Why?" Dom asked.  
  
"That Claire girl is over at the store." Vince told him looking out the window out the garage over to the store. Dom just laughed then went to go tell Jesse.  
  
"Yo Jess!" Dom called to him.  
  
"What?" He asked looking up from the computer.  
  
"Go over to the store." Dom told him.  
  
"Why?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Just go, and quick! You'll see when you get there." Dom said laughing. Jesse got up and walked across the street and into the store. Parked outside was the very same car that he saw earlier.... It was Claire.  
  
A/N: Like I said, more up soon… It'll be done in like 5 mins so be on the look out! 


	4. A New Home

A/N: Told ya another one would be up soon! Well, I'm updating every story that I have today so be checking back for updates on all my stuff!  
  
Jesse slowly but surely made his was into the store, and when he did finally get in, he saw Claire sitting down at the table talking to Mia.  
  
"Hey Jesse." Mia said when he walked into the store. Claire turned around to see who Mia was talking to and noticed Jesse automatically.  
  
"Hey I remember you!" Claire laughed.  
  
"You two know each other?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah we met today at the gas station." Jesse said taking a seat next to Claire.  
  
"Ohhh." Mia said now understanding. For the rest of the day, Jesse and Claire talked. Mia could see that there was something going on between them and was happy that Jesse had finally found someone. Around 8, when the store was closing, Claire thought it would be best to get going,  
  
"Well, I'm outta here. By any chance do you know where some cheep hotel is at?" Claire asked as Mia locked up the store and headed to her car as Jesse did the same.  
  
"Well, you can stay at our place if you want." Mia told her. "Better then wasting you money on some shitty hotel."  
  
"Are you sure that's okay?" Claire said not wanting to impose.  
  
"Yeah of course!" Mia laughed. "You can meet everyone later tonight when they get home, and then stay at out place as long as you want."  
  
"Just tonight will be okay. I'm going job and house searching tomorrow." She told them.  
  
"Well, if you want. I'm not saying that you have to or anything. But if you want, you can live with us, and then work at the garage." Mia said hoping that she would agree. "I mean we would love to have you stay with us."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna cause a problem or anything." Claire told her.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Mia said. "You'll love it there, I promise." She said opening her car door.  
  
"Well, if your sure its okay, then yes. Thank you I would like that." Claire said smiling.  
  
"Okay great. Well just following me and Jesse okay?" Mia asked.  
  
"Okay." Claire said getting into her car and shutting the door.  
  
"You owe me." Mia whispered to Jesse smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asked confused. Mia just rolled her eyes, then got into her car, as Claire followed her and Jesse home.  
  
A/N: Well there ya go… I'm off to type more! Check out the other stories for updates.. I'll have another update on here after I update my October Sky one, and start my "The Rookie" one K? Bye byes! 


	5. Ryan Comes For A Visit

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry that this took so long to get up! I've had it written but its that typing part that I always hate ya know?! Well, anyway… Its up so here ya go! Enjoy!  
  
The next day when Claire went with Jesse and the rest of the team at the garage, she saw a familiar face come in.  
  
"Is Claire Anderson here?" The man asked to Dom who was standing behind the car that he was working on. He took a quick glance over at Claire who was in the office with Jesse and was shaking her head no.  
  
"No sorry." Dom said and went back to work on the car.  
  
"When will she be back?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. You can leave her a message, and I'll give it to her." Dom said not looking up from the car.  
  
"I'll wait for her." The man said leaning up against one of the cars.  
  
"Your gonna have to leave, you cant stay here." Dom told him looking up from the car this time.  
  
"And why not?" He asked getting up in Dom's face. Dom looking like he was going to take a swing at the guy, but then Claire stepped out of the office.  
  
"What do you want Ryan?" Claure asked stepping towards him.  
  
"Well, well, well! Look what we have here." Ryan said looking up and down at Claire.  
  
"What do you want Ryan?" She asked again.  
  
"No is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Ryan asked grabbing Claire's waist and pulling her towards him but she pushed him back.  
  
"Ryan, what…" Claire started.  
  
"I wanna talk." He finally told her.  
  
"Okay, talk." Claire said crossing her arms across her chest. Ryan took a glace over at Dom, then to Vince, Brian, Leon, Letty and Jesse, who had all came out to see what was going on.  
  
"Privately." He told her. Claire walked outside with Ryan behind her.  
  
"Ryan what are you doing here?" Claire asked getting annoyed.  
  
"You thought that I was just gonna let you leave like that?" He asked.  
  
"And you thought that I was going to stay there after what happened?!" Claire said giving him a look like he was out of his mind.  
  
"Claire, why are you doing this?" Ryan asked putting his hands on Claire's waist again. But again, Claire pushed him away.  
  
"Why the fuck shouldn't I?! After what you Brad, Chase, and Logan pulled, you think that I'd stick around?!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Claire, we need you on the team. Please don't do this." Ryan told her.  
  
"That's too damn bad for you isn't it? Should have thought about that before." Claire said about to opened the door to go back into the garage, but Ryan pulled her back, and slammed her against the brick wall. Dom, Vince, Letty, Leon, Jesse, Mia, and Brian were all watching through the window and ran out when Ryan slammed Claire into the wall. Obviously when they ran to the door from the window, they missed something because Ryan was now holding Claire by the neck into the wall. Dom pulled Ryan back by his shoulders while Jesse ran over to Claire and pulled her towards him. Dom pushed Ryan into his car, and he quickly got in, and drove away as fast as he could.  
  
A/N: Well, there is chapter 5! I hope that you liked it. Anyway, another one will be up shortly, so check it out then. 


	6. Reason's For Leaving

A/N: Well, here it is… Chapter 6! I hope that you like it…  
  
"So how was that Ryan guy?" Jesse asked getting into bed.  
  
"It's a long story." Claire said pulling the covers up over her.  
  
"I got time." Jesse told her, hoping that she would spill the story so he could try to help her.  
  
"Before I came to LA, I was apart of another team in street racing." Claire told him. "My brother Dylan was kind of the leader, like Dom I guess you could say. Well Ryan and the other 3 people on our team Logan, Brad, and Chase got sick of him representing us because they wanted to do it, so they wanted him to leave. Dylan said that he wouldn't so Ryan, Brad, Chase, and Logan screwed with his car and made him wreck on one of the races we were at. They said that they just wanted to get hurt enough so that he would stop racing and they could lead the team, but he died when the car crashed." She said starting to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Jesse said not really knowing what all to say.  
  
"And I mean, I was there in the waiting room with Ryan and I couldn't stop crying, and there I was trying to be comforted by the people who did it!" She cried. "I didn't know till like maybe a month or two after they did it which was last week."  
  
"How did you find out?" Jesse asked.  
  
"After he died, I was just out of it, and I couldn't think straight, let alone race. Ryan was yelled at the to snap out of it because I had to race to win. He said that he was sorry for what he and Brad, Chase, and Logan did but I had to get over it." She said. "I didn't understand what he mean, but then everything kinda just came out after that, so I left." She said wiping some of the tears away from her eyes. "I always knew that my brother and Ryan never got along too well sometimes, but I never thought that Ryan would do anything like that." She said still crying.  
  
"Why exactly didn't they get along?" Jesse asked still a little confused about the whole situation.  
  
"Ryan wanted to go out with me, but Dylan didn't want us dating, and I didn't want us dating either." Claire told him. "When I told him no, he never really got the idea and kept bothering me about it. Dylan and him fought physically about it a few times, but other then that, they would just yell at each other. But Ryan never really backed off. He thought that the only reason that I said no was because Dylan wanted me too. But then when he died, he did it even more so with that, and Dylan dying, I left."  
  
"I am so sorry." Jesse said giving her a hug. Claire laid in his arms all night, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: Whoa, that is really sad. I couldn't live with out my brother! Anyway…. I hope you liked that, another will be up ASAP aight? Lata! 


	7. Old Friends Pay A Visit

A/N: Hey people, well I'm not gonna waste time talking to you, so lets get right to it... Here is the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
** NEW CHARACTERS **  
  
Name: Winter Jade Lawson  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 110  
  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
  
Hair: Light Brown  
  
Piercings: Belly button twice (top & bottom) 3 on each ear, 1 cartilage on left ear  
  
Tattoos: Angel on the right side of her lower back  
  
Style: Skater/punk  
  
Music: Punk rock... Green Day, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, etc.  
  
Car: Puter 2002 Chevy Camaro  
  
Name: Evan Ryan Wilson  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 129  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Piercings: None  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Style: Another version on Brian  
  
Music: Rock  
  
Car: Black 2002 Acura NSX  
  
Name: Tristan Paul Phillips  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 6'3"  
  
Weight: 124  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Piercings: None  
  
Tattoos: A skulls head on right shoulder blade  
  
Style: Racer (Kind of a mix between Leon, Vince, and Dom)  
  
Music: Rap, rock, and underground  
  
Car: Black, red, and silver Nissan Skyline  
  
"Claire are you okay?" Mia asked the next morning when Claire came downstairs into the living room and she didn't look too good. Here eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she looked incredibly tired.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said smiling trying to show that she was okay, even thought deep down she was anything but okay.  
  
"You sure?" Mia asked not believing her. There was something wrong Mia could tell, just she didn't know what.  
  
"Yup." She said nodding her head. Then walking into the kitchen to get something to drink, while Jesse came down the steps and into the living room.  
  
"Jesse, is Claire okay?" Mia asked hoping that her would know something since they stayed together last night. Jesse just shook his head no.  
  
"I'll explain later." He whispered as Claire came back into the living room with a glass of orange juice in her hand.  
  
"So am I going to start working today?" Claire asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Jesse.  
  
"Yeah. We can start you in the store or at the garage, which ever you would like." Mia told her.  
  
"Can I start at the garage if that's okay?" Claire asked hoping that would be okay. She could get to work on cars, and spend more time with Jesse. In her mind, nothing got better then that.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." Mia told her. "We'll leave in about 2 hours, and then we'll get you ready."  
  
"Okay. Thank you so much." Claire said as Jesse put his arms around her, and she got herself comfortable with him. Time passed quickly, and eventually everyone was now awake, and headed to the garage.  
  
** AT THE GARAGE **  
  
"Claire? Is that you?" A girls voice said walking into the garage spotting Claire working on a black Mazada with Jesse.  
  
"Oh my God… Winter! Tristan! Evan! What are you guys doing here?!" She yelled running up to them giving them a hug.  
  
"Came to see you." Evan said letting her go from the hug.  
  
"We heard about what happened." Tristan said quietly so that Dom, and the rest of the Toretto team, who all came out to see what Claire was yelling about, wouldn't hear. "What Ryan and the rest of the team did."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Evan asked her truly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said. Deep down, Claire didn't know if she would be okay. The death of a brother isn't something that you get over too quickly. Especially when the death was the works of the rest of the only family you got left.  
  
"You sure?" Tristan asked even though he, as they all knew, Claire was going to need a lot of time to get over everything. Claire just nodded and gave her friends another hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you again." She said after the last hug. "Well here, I got some people I want you to meet!" She said leading her friends over to Dom, and the rest of the team. "Guys, this is Dom, Jesse, Leon, Letty, Vince, Mia, and Brian. Guys, this is Winter, Tristan, and Evan." She said pointing to each one. Each one exchanged hello's, and handshakes then Claire spoke up again.  
  
"So how long are you guys here for?" She said leaning on the car that Jesse had been working on earlier.  
  
"Uhh, well, that's the thing. You see, we came to take you home." Tristan told her. Claire looked back and forth between her new friends, and her old.  
  
"Let's talk outside. I'll be right back." Claire said as she walked out the garage door with Winter, Evan, and Tristan behind her.  
  
"Do you think she's gonna leave?" Jesse asked started to panic.  
  
"I don't know man." Leon said walking over to Jesse. "It'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah Jess, she's probably going to stay." Mia assured him.  
  
** OUTSIDE **  
  
"Take me home?" Claire questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Home you know that place you live?" Tristan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's why I came here. I don't wanna go back home." Claire told them. "I like it here. I was planning on staying here." Her friends stood speechlessly staring at her. They thought this was going to be easy.  
  
"Claire we don't…" Tristan started.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Winter asked.  
  
"Positive." Winter thought to herself for a moment, then looked at her 3 friends.  
  
"Well, looks like we'll be staying here for a while then." She smiled. "Hey, what about that Leon guy?"  
  
Claire laughed. "Single as far as I know."  
  
"Well, won't be single for long." She smiled and walked back into the garage with Claire, Evan, and Tristan.  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! I'm off to update more stories! Lata! 


	8. A Interesting Race

A/N: Hey people! Here is chapter 8. Hope that you like it! But first I wanna give a thanks to Hailey for pushing me to write this chapter! So thanks Hailey, and here is the chapter!  
  
Claire, Winter, Tristan, and Evan headed back into the garage with the rest of the team.  
  
"Are you going back home?" Jesse asked as Claire got back to the Mazada.  
  
"No, no, no..." Claire said then stopped and thought that she is probably imposing. "I mean in less you want me to go, I can find some where else to stay if you want.  
  
"No, of course you can stay with us! You don't have to leave in less you want to leave."  
  
"Good cause I don't wanna leave." Claire smiled, and leaned in a kissed him quickly. "Not yet." Winter noticed Claire and Jesse talking then saw her kiss him, and decided to leave the two alone. She walked over to Leon who was working on a car, leaving Tristan and Evan to wander by themselves.  
  
"Hi." Leon said standing up quickly as he noticed she was staring at him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Winter." She said reaching out her hand.  
  
"Leon. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She said eyeing him. The time went by quickly and soon enough it was time to head back to the house and get ready for the race tonight.  
  
"Here ya go Claire." Letty said throwing her some clothes for the race, as Mia got ready in what she had picked out for herself. "Now you." Letty said turning towards Winter. "This." She said handing her a black, leather mini skirt and a black tank top, all to go with the black boots. Mia heard Dom call for them from downstairs, and got the girls out the door.  
  
"Alright, time to go." She said pushing the girls out the room. "Leon will be impressed." She whispered to Winter as she walked by knowing that she liked him. Mia didn't know if it was clear to her that Leon liked her back, but I'm sure he'd make it obvious by the end of the night. She smiled back. When Winter came down the stairs it was pretty obvious of Leon's attraction toward her since he's mouth pretty much fell to the floor. Claire went over to Jesse, and walked out with him to the Jetta.  
  
"It alright if I ride with you?" Winter asked Leon as everyone was walking out to their cars.  
  
"Yeah of course." He said opening the door for her, as she got in. Claire looked over to Jesse and smiled knowing that both their best friends are happy. Everyone met up at the usual spot and got out to see what the buy in for the night was, expect for Leon and Winter who were listening in on the scanners.  
  
"Yo Dom, its 4G tonight." Vince said coming back over to the team after he went to check with Hector.  
  
"Alright here." He said handing Vince the cash, then went back to Letty.  
  
"So you been to one of these before?" Leon asked as he listened on the radio.  
  
"Yeah. A lot of them. I race back home." She said looking out the car window to see Tristan and Evan talking to two girls. "They seem to be enjoying themselves." She said then looking back to Leon. "I am too." She smiled. Leon moved in and kissed her, and Hector called to him on a walkie- talkie.  
  
"Yo Leon, how are we man?" He said as Winter starting kissing him back. "Leon?" It became heavier and deeper within seconds as Hector called to Leon again finally getting his attention. "LEON!" Hector yelled as Leon broke away from the kiss and answered back.  
  
"Yeah dawg we're good to race." He said, then leaned back in for another kiss. As all four racers pulled to the starting line as Leon heard something on the radio. He broke away quickly and yelled for everyone to hear. "WE GOT COPS, COPS, COPS, COPS, GO!!!!!" He yelled then driving away hoping the rest of the team would make it back okay. Claire and Jesse ran to the Jetta, as everyone else piled into their own cars. There was no trouble for any of the team getting back home and when they did, the party was already going.  
  
"Hey Jess, you mind if I go to sleep, I'm tried." Claire said as she walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Course not. Your room too remember?" She smiled, walking towards his room. They both got changed and crawled into bed. "Thank you for everything." She said getting herself into Jesse's arms. He smiled down at her, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her in his arms felt perfect. That sort of perfect that nothing could ever ruin. She was looking up at him, while they got lost in each other's eyes. Jesse brushed his lips against hers and slid his tongue inside, still holding her close.  
  
A/N: Well there you go! I hope you liked it! Chapter 9 will be up in a matter of days... Hopefully! 


End file.
